


白宋】【白兔宋】【R18】全网都知道我们在一起了，怎么办（上）

by kuanphough



Category: Cultivation Chat Group
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanphough/pseuds/kuanphough
Summary: 前情提要：白前辈网购了一台跳舞机游戏在家里，正巧游戏活动歌曲是造化仙子的新歌，拉来松鼠航同跳。不料跳得太好，全网通告，舞蹈视频也当作示范发到官网上，一时间所有人都以为他们在一起了。众道友茅塞顿开，怪不得白圣君讲法时，功德树上挂着霸儒玄魔的手臂。著名网络小说家高某某也在作者有话说里讲道，我就说他们两个有奸情。松鼠同学当然一脸懵逼：“我什么时候和白前辈在一起了！”白：“如果不是当事人，我都相信了。书航，我们像情侣吗？”“可能像？”“我刚拿到一个超厉害的同性双修功法，要不要试试看！”听到这里，松鼠航才明白，不是谣言无风起浪，而是白前辈早动了凡心。





	白宋】【白兔宋】【R18】全网都知道我们在一起了，怎么办（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 前情提要：白前辈网购了一台跳舞机游戏在家里，正巧游戏活动歌曲是造化仙子的新歌，拉来松鼠航同跳。不料跳得太好，全网通告，舞蹈视频也当作示范发到官网上，一时间所有人都以为他们在一起了。
> 
> 众道友茅塞顿开，怪不得白圣君讲法时，功德树上挂着霸儒玄魔的手臂。著名网络小说家高某某也在作者有话说里讲道，我就说他们两个有奸情。
> 
> 松鼠同学当然一脸懵逼：“我什么时候和白前辈在一起了！”
> 
> 白：“如果不是当事人，我都相信了。书航，我们像情侣吗？”
> 
> “可能像？”
> 
> “我刚拿到一个超厉害的同性双修功法，要不要试试看！”
> 
> 听到这里，松鼠航才明白，不是谣言无风起浪，而是白前辈早动了凡心。

“白前辈！”  
白不顾松鼠航的反对，抱住他腰间。松鼠航只觉两脚瞬间离地，白前辈一边带着他去房间，一边解开他裤子，随便传过去了功法的口诀。  
“白前辈我们连kiss都没有过，就直接到这一步，太早了吧！”不对，他在说什么，重点错了呀！今天的白前辈为什么力气这么大，完全挣脱不开！  
白将松鼠航扔到床上，说道：“我知道了，kiss是吗。”他坐在松鼠航的两腿之间，双手掀起长袍的下摆，一股脑脱去了常年不离身的里衣。一身紧绷的黄金比例肌肉足够体现白前辈的体术实力，就算是两人同级的现在，松鼠航大概也打不过他，毕竟他是精神力方面更为强大的一类修士。  
白胸口一朵红色的莲花吸引住了松鼠航的视线，他刚明白了什么，白就俯下身堵住了那欲言又止的两瓣唇。本不该相融的透明液体混合出丝丝甜蜜。松鼠航的头昏了，白前辈的发间散发的醉人香气，仿佛致命毒药，麻痹着他的神经。  
松鼠航清楚地知道白前辈用了法术，可他还是任由身上的人无休止地汲取他的唾液，任由他褪下自己的内裤，弯起自己的双腿任由他抚摸那不可言说的山峰和未经人事的幽谷。可能动了凡心的不只是白前辈，还有他自己。  
两人早已辟谷，松鼠航现在只想把他想要的都给他，随着他一切的律动呻吟。白靠得更近了，他撩起松鼠航的上衫，将两人胸膛紧贴，右手手指摸入幽欲的缝隙，一只，两只，三只。同时他左手挽住松鼠航的后颈，防止他挣脱，他不知道松鼠航已经认可了他的诱奸行为，不会挣扎了。  
但在他眼里，松鼠航仍死死地抓住床单，不愿去看他。  
“书航看着我。”  
松鼠航睁开眼，在白前辈眼里看到一个瑟瑟发抖的孩子。  
“白前辈，我害怕······”  
“抱紧我。”白不知道在哪里听过一个说法，第一次在下面都会有莫名的恐惧感，比如捅破肠子之类的。见松鼠航乖乖扣住他后腰，他接着说：“别害怕，我也害怕，我也是第一次。”  
松鼠头一歪，无语至极，他不是说这个呀，而且你们在上面的不应该兴奋吗！  
“不是，我是说，等会儿我一激动，功法运转错误，爆体身亡怎么办。”  
白前辈没想到他会有这种顾虑，修真聊天群这么大的数据处理量松鼠航都没问题，现在运转双修功法就有问题？！  
他以为松鼠航还在抗拒，于是说：“不要紧，第一次我来主导，你躺着就行。”  
“······”还有第二次吗。  
白也不扶着松鼠航了，对着下体捏了几个手诀。  
好奇心作祟，松鼠航忍着后庭扩张的不适，问道：“白前辈，你干什么呢？”  
“哦，我怕分神，先给它套个加速和自动。”指着小弟弟说话的白尤其滑稽。  
“套自动就算了，为什么还有加速啊！”  
“惯性思维，”白认识到这个问题，“改不了了，书航你忍忍吧。”  
松鼠航现在有点后悔，他当时就不应该······白前辈插进来了！什么鬼东西，为什么会震动，这是人的鸡巴吗！“啊～唔～”后庭的异常让他禁不住地呻吟。  
“安静，再叫我就要爆炸了。”白司机新手上路，心里也慌得一逼，两个长生者自爆会发生什么，他比任何人都清楚。  
于是松鼠航比较了一下武力值和幸运值，乖乖闭嘴了。  
冷静，冷静，偷看一下大佬们的朋友圈，分散一下注意力。不行，背后那个鬼畜抖动的人形发动机实在太难受了，注意力全在连接处，分散不开呀！他只好试着迎合巨物的抽搐，从脊背到大腿，到白手中的小腿，再到崩成一条直线的脚肌，浑身上下的肌肉无不在颤抖着。  
他将手从白的腰间拿开，再拥住他的脖颈儿，两人贴的更近了。松鼠航终于感受到了，真气在四骸骨髓内流淌，穿过丹田八灵湖的，无神共鸣的美妙声响。  
都说灵鬼与本体感觉相融，那叶思岂不是！  
白前辈没有给他胡思乱想的机会，几番调整终于碰到了松鼠航的前列腺，那美妙的地方藏得很深，被肉壁紧紧包裹着。一股电流窜上神经中枢，松鼠航的大脑中一片空白，本来随着修为上升控制住的鉴定大法瞬间启动，核心金莲从尾椎分化出万千根须，袭向白前辈。  
“被发现了。”白的语气忽而轻佻。  
是白兔，只有九幽生物才会受到根须的攻击。松鼠航就说一向腼腆的白前辈怎么会突然主动，原来不是本人啊，为什么他心空空的，莫名失落。  
可剧情突然扭转，白又说：“这个时候你怎么在我身体里，九幽的我。”  
到底怎么回事！  
“别生气，我就看看，你们继续，继续。”  
一般人在做很隐私的事情时都不喜欢别人看着，白前辈不是一般人，他也不把白兔当外人，自顾自的运行功法。  
松鼠航恢复了对身体的控制，可根须还粘在白前辈身上，不想放手。  
“书航，触手能收回去吗。”  
“不行，它好像赖上你了······”松鼠航像个犯错事的孩子，说话声音越来越小，完全没有了前天道的气势。  
过了一会儿他才反应过来，纠正白的错误：“不是触手，是根须！”  
“知道了，触手是吧，我们继续。”本以为白经过白兔和触手的双重打击不萎也没了兴致，谁想他在双修这件事情上这么认真。  
松鼠航被他顶得受不了了，大声呻吟着：“等等，白前······唔···啊···酸～”  
白面无表情的脸上，突然浮现坏笑，松鼠航一看就知道，白兔上线了。  
“霸宋号，有没有想我？”  
松鼠航对于两人的切换毫无压力，本体和九幽分身本为一体，特别是卸任后，连精神人格也是要融合的，但天道白留下的后手让九幽白还有自我行动的能力，只是两人明面上使用的是同一具身体了。  
想着惩罚这只偷窥的大白兔奶糖，松鼠航舔上白的唇，轻咬他的舌尖。白兔没有被吓跑，反而得寸进尺，窝着舌头想捅进松鼠的喉口。松鼠航一惊，这是什么意思，不仅白前辈对他有意思，白兔对他也有意思？  
运行功法的白已经发现了二人的小动作，他默不作声，只是加快了抽搐的速度。小松鼠被再次加速的小小白勾起了一丝喷勃欲出之意。而控制上半身的白兔好似玩出了兴致，越发过分，不仅甩舌头，还搓揉着松鼠航的乳头，让他激灵一抖，黏在白身上的根须也越来越多，在空中飞舞着。  
就在松鼠航濒临决堤时，白前辈的喃语飘进他的耳蜗：“再等一下，我和你一起。”  
白前辈夺过上身的控制权，两手顺着松鼠航胸前的两抹捏红的红晕划圈结印。松鼠航悬空的双脚扣住白的背，背脊弯出美丽的弧度。白抓住松鼠航的腰侧，向上一顶，喷出精华。松鼠也被刺激地松开精关，进入贤者模式。  
过了一会儿，松鼠航突然说道：“白前辈，不能射在里面呀！”  
“可是功法里面这么说的啊。”  
松鼠航都要崩溃了：“这种情况，清洁术不好用······”  
“哦，我忘了。”准确说他都不知道有这回事。  
难道他还要自己掏出来？谁知道白前辈那一射的冲击力有多大，渗过结肠了吧，难不成还要灌肠！  
黏在白前辈身上的根须分出一枝，伸进了松鼠航的后庭，松鼠航只感到又有什么东西在体内瞎顶，接着根须就把小小白精华吸食一空。溅到白前辈身上的松鼠液体也没有浪费，连床单都被它舔了一遍。  
白前辈两眼放空，吓呆中，说道：“吃掉了······”  
我松鼠航没有你这么寡廉耻的根须！  
“书航你的触手好好用！这样就可以再来一次了！”双眼再次清明的白说出了什么不得了的话。果然是修炼狂魔啊，无时不刻想修炼，连松鼠航都被他带坏了。  
“还有，我把他赶走了，吃着碗里的，看着锅里的可不好哦，书航小友。”  
生气了，果然生气了，他在叫我书航小友！  
松鼠航有种死亡逼近的感觉，没有复活币的那种。


End file.
